I kissed a girl and I loved it
by Phoenix hemo
Summary: Title says it all. it's just a one shot.. R&R.. was suppose to be a one shot but i have too many Brittana feelings.. hope you guys enjoy the new chapter
1. Chapter 1

A/N

One shot. i wrote this awhile back for a different couple but I'm addicted to Brittana so i'm giving all my stories a Brittana feel. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Brittany is tall, about 5'7" with a slender and well-toned body, with soft curves. Weighing only about 120 pounds or so. Being a late bloomer, her tender breasts were only 32A's, and barely a handful- Even though she was almost 17. Her waist was just small enough to show that she had some hips, and her torso was long with a flat, toned stomach. She had long, straight, blonde hair. Her baby blue eyes had been known to stop people with one glance.

Santana, on the other hand, was pretty much the exact opposite. She was shorter than Brittany, just barely coming up to 5'5". She weighed about 160 pounds, though she wasn't one bit fat. Her curves were very well defined. Once again, opposite of Brittany, she was an early bloomer and by the time she was 16, her breasts were 34DD's, and her waist was very tiny. Her stomach was almost flat, leading down to accent the roundness of her big hips, and long legs; for her height.

Although these two were complete opposites, They had been best friends for the last four years; since they were about 13; And even though they were 17 now, they still had their usual weekend sleepovers. It was a chilly night in December, and they were at Santana's house this time, alone.

"San, We should put a movie in." Brittany was getting restless, with her fidgety and hyperactive personality.

Santana shrugged, sliding off the bed and walking over to the dvd player. She turned the DVD player on, "I think Texas Chainsaw Massacre is still in there, is that okay?" She jumped back onto her king sized bed, beside Brittany.

"Sure, I love scary movies." Brittany replied, her eyes getting wide; as she saw what began to play on the screen. It definately wasn't Texas Chainsaw Massacre. What had begun to play, was pretty much the exact opposite of that; A lesbian porn tape. Brittany stared at the two tall, blonde, pornstars eating each other out and fingering one another on the tv, while moaning, on the screen. "What is this?" Brittany gasped as she kept her eyes glued to the television, she was somewhat sheltered when it came to lesbian sex; as was Santana.

Santana's eyes got wide, and her face started to turn bright, bright red. "Oh. . . my god!" She began to slide off the bed as her face got redder, "My older brother must have left it in here. His DVD player is broken! I'll turn it off!"

Brittany grabbed Santana's arm when she began to slide off the bed to turn it off, surprising Santana. "No, Don't turn it off. . . She whispered.

"Why not B?" Santana's eyes got wider.

"Because, I've never even watched lesbian porn. . . What do you think lesbian sex is like, Santana?"

"From the looks of it, Those two girls on the video love it."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"No. . . Have you?" Santana asked, wondering what had gotten into Brittany tonight.

"No. . . I've only kissed guys, and they kinda suck at it." Brittany blushed lightly.

Santana chuckled, knowing her friend was shy too talk about this with her. Santana could feel wetness between her legs, seeping through her panties. She felt awkward, for feeling that from the video. "Brittany, I think the video's turning me on. You said you've never kissed a girl, and the boys you kissed sucked at it, So maybe I could teach you. . ." Her voice faded off, and she leaned closer to Brittany, pressing her lips against Brittany's before Brittany could reply.

Brittany was hesitant at first, pulling away a few inches and then leaning back in and kissing Santana. Brittany could also feel wetness forming between her legs, slowly; as she felt Santana's soft hand slide up from her knee, to her inner upper thigh.

Santana ran her tongue over Brittany's lips as they kissed until Brittany opened her mouth, welcoming her best friend's tongue. Santana wasn't really controlling her hand now, and just going with her instincts; it was in her outgoing nature. Her hand slid in between Brittany's firm legs, and Santana began rubbing Brittany's pussy through her pajamas.

A soft "Mmm. . ." escaped Brittany's lips into Santana's mouth as their tongues were intertwining and twirling around each other, their mouthes now pressed hard together. Santana slid her hand up to the top of Brittany's pajamas, pulling down on the top softly so they began to slide off. As she did this, she surprisingly felt Brittany's hand doing the same. They both began to take off their shirts at the same time, neither of them wearing bras. They simultaneously pressing against each others bodies, scooting closer and closer.

Brittany slipped the covers away from both of them, her hand now going up Santana's soft, big hips and around to her panties. She tugged them off somewhat forcefully, pleasantly surprising Santana. Brittany smiled as Santana's shaved pussy mound was revealed along with the wetness dripping out of her pussy and down her thighs. Brittany reached down to her own panties, taking them off herself and revealing her pussy, which was lightly covered with blonde, well-trimmed fuzz.

Santana stared in awe at Brittany's slim body. She had seen her best friend naked before but now, she felt so differently about it. Santana's hand moved fast yet gently to Brittany's pussy, her fingers gently tracing around the outer lips of her pussy. Santana broke the kiss and rolled over 'straddling' Brittany, and leaning over her.

Brittany looked up at Santana's boobs, which were now above her. She reached up and caressed Santana's big breasts, leaning up and taking one of her best friend's hard, pinkish-brownish nipples into her mouth, sucking gently and caressing Santana's other breast with her other hand.

Santana smiled down at Brittany, her hand still tracing around Brittany's pussy lips. She spread them gently with her fingers, sliding one finger into Brittany's tight pussy. She grinned and scooted down further on the bed; leaving Brittany unsure what to do with her hands. Uncertainly, Brittany reached up to her own small, barely-a-handful breasts and began caressing her own tits, her small pink nipples hard.

Santana slid another finger into Brittany's tight, now very wet pussy and pulled them both out, and once again sliding them in a few times. She listened carefully to Brittany's soft moans, her own pussy getting wetter and wetter. She slid her fingers out and moved one up to her best friend's clit, rubbing it gently and moving her face closer to Brittany's sweet-smelling pussy, breathing gently on it. She ran her tongue gently around Brittany's pussy lips and up to her clit, which she had stopped rubbing.

"Mmmm. . ." Brittany moaned a bit louder as she felt Santana's warm tongue caress her clit, and her hips arched a bit; as she wanted to feel Santana's tongue harder on her clit.

"No no no." Santana teased as she moved her tongue from her clit to her pussy hole, sliding it in a bit and then pulling it out, swirling it around it. Santana knew she was pleasing Brittany by Brittany's soft moans and heavy breathing. Santana got an idea and stopped, jumping off her bed.

"Where are you going?" Brittany whined.

"Hold on." Santana smiled at Brittany deviously as she bent over to reach under her bed, pulling out a pink shoe box. She got back on the bed and opened the box, revealing an assortment of dildos, vibrators, and other sex toys.

"Wow." Brittany said, staring at what was in the box.

"Shh." Santana shushed her, pulling out a pink dildo, which was around 8 or 9 inches long and pretty thick. She resumed her dominant position on top of Brittany, yet this time she was on top of her in the 69 position. She didn't waste any time pushing the dildo into Brittany's tight pussy.

Brittany yelped a bit and moaned, reaching and grabbing onto Santana's hips and pulling her towards her mouth, pressing her lips to Santana's tight, wet, shaved pussy and sliding her tongue in and out. Soft moans and sighs began to escape Santana's lips, as she shoved the dildo farther into Brittany's pussy, making Brittany moan even louder. Santana reached into the box of sex toys and pulled out a small vibrator, turning it on and circling it around Brittany's clit, but not directly on it.

"Mmmmmm...Santana...Baby" Brittany moaned louder and squirmed her hips, now wetter than she had ever been. She reached down to the box and pulled out two dildos, pushing one into Santana's soaking wet pussy above her face. She smiled with satisfaction as Santana let out a pleasantly surprised moan. Brittany began to work the dildo in and out of Santana's tight pussy, as she flicked her tongue against Santana's clit.

They both began to push the dildos in and out of each other harder and faster, both of them moaning louder as it got faster.

"Mm, mm, San!"

"Mmmm, Brittany, Baby I'm gonna cum!" Santana squealed; Brittany's tongue on her clit was driving her crazy.

"Oh god, San, So am I, Mmmmm, Oh, Oh, Oh!"

"Argh, Brittanyyyyy!" Santana climaxed at the same time Brittany did, their pussies leaking juices. Brittany pulled the dildo out of Santana's little pussy and licked up her sweet juices; Santana did the same. "Wow. . . that was amazing B" Santana curled up beside her best friend, cuddling close and they drifted off to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N  
Originally this story was suppose to be a one shot but i just thought of posting another chapter for it. I just saw the Heya pic Lea tweeted and just have so many Brittana and Heya feelings I just needed a release. Hope you guys enjoy.. R&R.

* * *

Santana had just returned home from the movies with her mother. She had cleaned, watched some tv, and cooked dinner for the night. There was simply nothing else for her to do. While flipping through channels, she happened to come across the cinemax channel. Tons of porno flick names popped up and everyone one of them seemed to hit Santana in her most sensitive spot. She changed the channel to "Sex Aliens: Attack of the Titties."

Without even knowing it had happened, Santana's right hand had slipped inside her panties and was vigorously rubbing her clit. She hadn't realized it until she came to her rushing climax. Her breathing was labored and her clit was throbbing immensely.

Santana decided it was time to make herself come a whole lot more. Santana thought of her best friend Brittany who had a certain trick with her tongue that gave Santana multiple orgasms. She called Brittany over, said she needed some sexual company, and Brittany came over not even 30 minutes later. Once Brittany arrived, she and Santana began making out immediately, rubbing each others tongues together in the most sensual yet stimulating way ever.

Brittany was never gentle when it came to pleasing Santana. She ripped off Santana's shirt and pushed her onto the couch. Reaching behind Santana, she began unclipping her bra, further releasing Santana's d cups. Brittany took one of the generously perky nipples into her mouth and was massaging the other tit with her left hand. Santana could do nothing else but moan and buck her hips in pleasure, waiting for that moment when Brittany would take off her pants and suck her clit til it was too sensitive to touch.

Realizing that Santana was practically begging for it, Brittany unbuttoned Santana's pants and began pulling them off roughly. When they came off, she threw them to the far part of the room, signaling that it was time. Brittany licked Santana's wet pussy from outside of her soaking panties, preparing Santana for what was about to go down. Slowly, Brittany removed the panties and threw them into the same corner as the pants. Brittany spread Santana as far as she could go and then began licking her pussy up and down.

"Oh god B, oh god. Don't stop baby. Mmm," said Santana as she nearly came to her first given climax. "Faster, please baby."

This was an open invitation for Brittany to begin the orgasm process. Preparing two fingers, Brittany stuck them slowly into the entrance of the sweet hole Santana had possession of. Once Brittany had them all the way in, she brought them back out slowly. She began to give Santana the speediest finger fucking she had ever had. She couldn't tell which was louder: Santana moaning or the sounds of her pussy juices.

"Brittany, shit! Ugh! I'm coming, baby, I'm coming!" And with that, Santana couldn't take anymore of the fucking Brittany was giving her. Just as Brittany removed her fingers, Santana orgasmed. "Oh god that was amazing Baby. I love you so fucking much" Brittany stood up and kissed Santana gently on her mouth, "I love you too Sanny. Now let's go upstairs so that i can show you how much."


End file.
